


Pretty Bow

by Xuxunette



Series: Pretty Bow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxunette/pseuds/Xuxunette
Summary: Snape wears a bow.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Pretty Bow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Pretty Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why this needed to exist, but it does.

"That's a pretty bow, Severus."

"Yes, Potter."


End file.
